


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【藏麦】 Glory 圣光洞 PWP一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Lots and Lots of Come, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, dom Hanzo, jesse just really loves sucking cock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 半藏满足了杰西的某个大胆想法





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【藏麦】 Glory 圣光洞 PWP一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535796) by [malevolentmango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango). 



> 警告：  
> 1、 涉及路人!麦  
> 2、 Tag警告： PWP 圣光洞（Glory Hole） 已确立关系（藏麦） AU 轻微Ds Dom!半藏 脏话 扯头发 颜射 表扬play 肛交 无套 很多精液 麦子喜欢口交  
> 3、 没有校对，校对自己爽完跑了  
> 4、 原文4888词
> 
> 作者前言：  
> OW肉周（粥x）第三天的作品，主题：圣光洞  
> 感谢Tsoleil的编辑，帮我把“屌（Cocks）”改成了“肉棒（Meat Wands）”，这更改很有启发性哟 ♥

正文：

 

       藏麦停在了成人电影店门前。他们选择在此进行这个小小的冒险。

       半藏能真切感受到杰西身上散发出来的期待。他们已经在一个月前讨论过这件事了，而这里正是这片区域中唯一能满足他们需求的地方。

       虽然这里以安全性高出名，但这破旧的门面只有月光和些许微弱的路灯作为照明。半藏在停车熄火的时候甚至只能勉强看到正坐在他身边的杰西。

       杰西发出了个有些犹豫的笑声。他摸了摸自己的头发，而不是像往常一样点点自己的帽子。

       半藏解开了自己的安全带，然后把杰西的脸转到了他这边。他靠过去温柔地吻了吻杰西，几乎点到即止。

       “记住，”他的拇指怜爱地划过了杰西的下嘴唇。“只要你想，我们就会停。”

       杰西马上露出了他那桀骜的笑容。这正是他不再紧张的表现。

       “你知道的，亲爱的，我从不无功而返。”

       半藏笑了起来。“但还是不要太在意我。”他伸过手去从后座上拿起了个小帆布背包。“就等你做好准备了，亲爱的，我爱你。”

       杰西回应的笑容简直耀眼夺目。“我也爱你。”

       杰西深吸一口气后离开了汽车。半藏紧随其后。半藏一手拿着背包，一边牵着杰西走进店里。

       半藏对着员工点了点头。他们无视了架子上的性玩具和DVD，径直走向了这栋建筑物的后部。那个不起眼的黑门写了个“私人”的字样。半藏甩开门，两人就溜了进去。门后面是有着一排门的长廊。半藏能听到薄木墙后隐约的咕哝和呻吟。杰西在他身边打了个颤。

       他们选了几乎是在长廊正中间的那扇门。半藏把门把上的小牌子转到“有人”后关上了门。半藏第一时间注意到了房间里弥漫而确切的性爱与精液的味道。

       这个正方形的房间昏暗而狭小，他们两个有着相当体格的男人在这个房间里几乎无法避免身体接触。左右两边的墙上都在齐腰处开了个小孔，而房间里唯一的摆设是一张摆在角落里的折叠凳。半藏把帆布背包放在了折叠椅上。

       杰西就停在了他刚进门的地方。他咬紧了自己的嘴唇，房间的景象和气味正在侵蚀他的感官。半藏亲密地吻了吻杰西的脸颊，然后放开了他的手。

       半藏深吸一口气，想要平静下来。他迫使自己把注意力集中在自己的期望上，这样他才能进入今晚需要的精神状态——杰西所渴求的，他掌控一切的平静状态。这与他在靶场练习时的专注别无二致。他对上杰西的双眼后点了点头。

       杰西舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他点点头以示回应。这场冒险就此开始。

       “站好。”半藏指了指房间中心的位置。杰西在半藏的注视下有些焦躁地走向了对应的位置。“在我下命令前不要动。”

       半藏开始着手脱掉杰西的衣服。他从容不迫地解开了杰西衬衣上的几颗纽扣，好让他可以把那件衣服脱下杰西的双肩。他就这么让杰西的双手被困在那儿，与此同时开始脱杰西的牛仔裤。

       “我还以为特地把皮带落在家就能让你没法绑我呢。”杰西咕哝道。但他的最后几个词变成了轻微的吸气声。半藏的指关节擦过了他皮带上方的一小片毛发。

       “你从未抱怨过束缚。”半藏解开了杰西的牛仔裤，并把裤子扯过了他的臀部。他不该那么惊喜的，杰西甚至没有多此一举地穿上内裤。

       杰西只是笑着抬起一边眉毛。“准备就绪，甜心。”

       半藏只是翻了个白眼。他脱掉了杰西剩下的衣服，有些不情愿地让他的双手重获自由。他小心地叠好每件衣服，并把衣物放进了背包里。然后他就只是站在那儿，看着已经完全赤裸的杰西。

       杰西在半藏的视线下扭动了起来。他在半藏绕着他缓慢转圈的时候咬紧了自己的嘴唇。半藏的手指像是羽毛一样划过了他赤裸的胸膛和背脊。

       等半藏再次面向杰西的时候，他慢慢戏弄着自己可以触及的裸露皮肤。他的指甲划过了杰西肚皮上的柔软肌肤，然后玩弄着杰西胸口上浓密的毛发，扭动他的乳头。杰西倒吸一口气，想要接近那个触感。他举起手放在半藏腰间，想要把他拉得更近。

       半藏马上移开了自己的手。他摇了摇头。“我可还没让你动。”他的声音已经有些紧了。

       杰西呼了一口气。他握拳把自己的手放回到身侧。半藏思考了一会儿，同时装作自己在欣赏杰西的样子。他的视线来到了杰西半硬的阴茎上。他还想再玩弄杰西一会儿。他想知道他能在他允许杰西获得他想要的东西前能让杰西多性起。

       但他自己也有些紧张。所以他只是笑着抬起杰西的下巴，拇指按在他的下唇上迫使他张开嘴。

杰西瞪大了眼。

       “今晚会有多少阴茎填满你这漂亮的嘴呢，嗯？”半藏偏过脑袋，像是在认真计算。他让拇指滑进了杰西的嘴，并满意地看到杰西急切地含住了它。杰西粉色的舌头越过他分开的牙齿，绕着嘴里的东西打着转。

       “我们要计数吗？还是干脆录下来作为收藏，放在你自豪的射击记录旁边？”他移开了自己的拇指，任由他捧着杰西的脸时在他脸颊上留下湿痕，“你觉得呢，杰西？”

       “无论你想怎么做，亲爱的，无论怎么样。”

       杰西略微颤抖了起来，就像是他想靠近，却不得不制止自己。

       半藏伸过手去抓着他后颈的毛发，把他拽过来粗野接吻，以示鼓励。杰西急切地回应，在半藏把舌头伸进他嘴里以宣誓主权的时候张开了嘴。

       “无论我想怎么样？”半藏在结束那个吻后紧贴着杰西的嘴唇咕哝道。他的手从杰西的头发移到他的肩膀，略微施压，“现在，我想看你跪下。”

       杰西马上服从了命令。他借助半藏的手保持平衡，然后跪下。他抬头看向半藏裤裆上的隆起，似乎想以此作为今晚的开始。半藏只是温柔地抚摸着他的头发。

       他们的视线跨过他的身高交汇了。杰西跪在他面前也不是什么罕见的事，但这不是今晚的主题。半藏笑了一下后再次回到了公事公办的态度。

       “跟我来。”半藏走了几步来到了右边的墙前。他回过头来看着杰西跟着他爬过来，看着他背部的肌肉在昏暗的灯光下不断起伏。

       半藏用关节敲了敲墙壁，正在那边等待的人把阴茎送过了那个空洞。这只有平均长度，但很粗，有点像半藏的那根。杰西一定是注意到了这些相似之处，他在抬头看向半藏等待许可的时候已经在流口水了。他舔湿自己的双唇以作准备。

       “开始。”

       杰西靠向前去把阴茎的顶端含在了自己嘴里。他像是饥渴的人终于获得第一滴水一样呻吟了起来。这让半藏直直感受到了快感。他就这么看着杰西慢慢吞进了几英尺，逐渐习惯舌头上的触感。

       杰西把义肢撑在墙上以保持平衡。在他要用自己还在的手配合的时候，半藏制止了他。

       “不要用手。”半藏说话的时候甚至抑制不住自己脸上的笑容。

       杰西抬起头瞪了半藏一眼，舌头依然在舔弄尿道口。

       “别这么看着我，杰西，我知道你能做到的。现在，按我说的做。”

       杰西发出了不满意的声音，但他还是再次集中精神，右手也规矩地放在了自己的大腿上。他舔弄着那根肉棒的下缘，然后再次把阴茎顶端含在了自己嘴里。他不得不张开双唇才能把那粗壮的阴茎含得更深。

       半藏着迷的看着杰西逐渐迷失在这些动作里。杰西双眼紧闭，虽然已经被塞了一嘴但还是露出了细小的享受的声音。半藏不得不调整一下自己的裤子。他已经为杰西的动作完全硬了起来。他在触碰到自己的时候咬紧了自己的嘴唇。

       看着他的爱人照料别人比他想象的还让他性起。他清楚，杰西是在他的命令下这么做的，所以他随时可以让杰西停下，也可以让他沉浸在这次经历中。

       杰西再次看向他的时候，眼睛已经因为快感而暗了下来。他的嘴唇已经被唾液打湿，一边眉毛举起，像是在等待许可一样。在半藏能控制自己前，杰西又漏出了被堵住的细小呻吟。

       半藏隔着布料不断抚慰着自己。他要让杰西看到这幅景象有多让他性起。

       “很好，杰西。”

       这是，墙那边传来了声低吼，然后是疯狂地敲击墙体的声音。

       杰西只有几秒世界可以把阴茎吐出来。他和半藏最大的规则就是他们只会吞下对方的精液。

       第一股精液洒在他脸上和脖颈上的时候，杰西露出了惊讶的声音。他咧着嘴抬头看向半藏，精液正不断从他的胡子滴到他的下巴上。半藏想让杰西把他吸出来的欲望更强了。但他清楚，最精彩的部分还没上映，所以他只是让杰西去到另一面墙前。

       半藏在杰西在洞前摆好姿势后才敲了敲那面墙。第二根阴茎出现了。这根阴茎更长但并没有那么粗。杰西看着这根东西出现在自己面前，但并没有任何动作。

       “去吧。”

       杰西像是表演一下一下子就来了个深喉。等他有些被呛到要退开的时候，他的前额已经几乎要靠在墙上了。但他并没有气馁。他先是吮吸着阴茎顶端，发出夸张的声音，然后再次挑战了自己的极限。杰西朝旁边看了一眼，刚好看到半藏在看着柱身消失在他嘴里后露出的明显笑容。

       半藏觉得他为这个因为被阴茎噎着而脸色通红的男人显然有失仪态了，于是他决定是时候给自己找些乐子了。

       杰西在半藏离开他的视野时发出了不满的声音。半藏只是走到杰西身后，一手不断抚摸他的头发。他的触碰非常温柔，几近爱抚。他弯下身来跟杰西耳语道：“你在给这些陌生人口交的时候在想什么，杰西，你是不是全想成了我的阴茎？”

       半藏又理了理杰西的头发好几次。他啃咬着杰西的耳垂，以一个不同的角度看着杰西吸气并收缩脸颊。然后他抓着杰西的头发，把他稍稍向前推了一点，迫使他吞入更多。杰西开始呼吸急促，但他并没有被噎到。他只是把嘴张得更开了。

       “还是说，你已经饥渴到只要能尝到精液，谁的阴茎都无所谓了？”

       半藏轻轻拽了一下，让杰西的嘴巴“啵”的一声滑出来以转过头看向他的眼睛。

       杰西已经漂亮地性起了。他的瞳孔扩张，嘴唇发红而湿润。他一直张着嘴，就像是在等着什么东西能再次把他的嘴填上一样。

       半藏稍稍抓紧了杰西的头发，力道刚好能让杰西感到疼痛，杰西则大声呻吟了起来。半藏轻吻了杰西耳朵的那片皮肤几下，与手上粗暴的动作大相径庭。

       “呃，亲爱的……”

       “你做得很好，杰西，”半藏说着把杰西的脑袋转了回去。

       杰西马上急切地把那根东西含在嘴里，任由半藏控制他脑袋的动作。他在半藏灵巧的手指下愉悦而满脸通红地不断小声呻吟。

       “真听话。”半藏啃咬着杰西脖颈和肩膀的连接处，另一只手则来到杰西结实的胸膛上开始玩弄他的乳头。       他能感受到杰西正在因为努力控制自己不要靠向他的触碰而不断发抖，“我真想一直让你保持这个样子。等下次你太吵的时候，我可能就要让你跪下含着我的老二了。你喜欢这个想法吗，杰西？”

       杰西呻吟着并发出了含糊的声音。半藏觉得那大概是杰西在嘴巴被塞满的情况下能最清楚表达的“好”了。

       半藏的手还在杰西的头发里。他一直指引着杰西。等墙那边的人敲着墙示意他要射的时候，半藏再次把杰西的嘴巴拽开，并开口说道，“用手帮他露出来，我希望每滴精液都能落在你漂亮的脸上。”

       杰西照做了。他用自己还在的手迅速撸动着那个人。等那个男人射出来的时候，杰西闭上了自己的眼睛和嘴巴。浓稠的白色精液随着半藏转动他脑袋的动作洒满了他的脸。有些留在了他的脸颊上，另一些则滴到了他的胸毛上。等他开口的时候，精液则积在了他的嘴角上。

       “还要……”他的声音粗哑而性起。

       半藏的阴茎为他爱人的样子抽搐了起来。他的爱人正被精液和唾液弄得一塌糊涂。从这个角度，他还能勉强看到杰西粗壮的硬直正翘首以待。他的性欲因为半藏允许他这样使用自己的嘴巴而难耐地高涨着。

       他们又重复了整个流程。杰西跟着他爬向另一堵墙，精液不断沿途滴在已经肮脏不已的地板上。第三个人并没有持续太久。从墙那边传来的慌张嚎叫听起来，那个人显然没太对杰西熟练的舌头和纯粹的热情做好准备。杰西已经几乎不能保持半藏熟悉的节律了。他只是用舌头绕着阴茎顶端打转，然后缓慢而持久地把那东西吞进他炽热的口腔深处。

       杰西不断重复。等他拔出来的时候，又一层精液敷在了他脸上。

       杰西努力做出了得意的样子，虽然他已经完全一团糟了。比较早滴在他脸上的精液已经干在他脸上了。他的胸毛缠在了一起，胡子也硬挺了起来。

       半藏看着他，抬起一边眉毛露出了个满意的笑容。他伸过手去抓住了杰西的下巴，手指稍微滑进了杰西张开的嘴里。半藏装作检查的样子，用拇指扫过了杰西红肿湿润的双唇。杰西为着触碰呻吟了起来。

       “累了吗？”半藏稍微放轻了自己的动作。

       杰西清了清喉咙，但他的声音还是有些沙哑。“有点。但我还没够，亲爱的。”

       半藏露出了个邪恶的围笑。“我也觉得。在我满意前你是不会满足的。”

       杰西看起来没有那么得意洋洋了，而是更为饥渴。

       “嗯…..从现在开始，你得用上手了。站起来。”

       在杰西照做的时候，半藏从帆布包里拿出条毛巾擦了擦手。他又抽出了一瓶润滑液，然后把椅子拽向了对面的墙。

       “你会用这个来保持平衡的。现在，弯下，杰西。我相信你明白你的嘴要怎么用。”

       杰西兴奋地打了个颤。但他还是照做了。他弯下身去，用自己的义肢把自己撑在了椅子上。他开始吮吸刚出现的阴茎，另一只手则握住了那根阴茎的根部。

       这个和第一根一样粗。半藏不慌不忙地看着杰西通红的嘴唇被撑开的样子。杰西背部的肌肉在他移动的时候不断起伏，而且这个姿势让他硬挺的老二垂在了他的双腿间。

       半藏用自己还空着的手抚弄了自己几下。他已经开始急躁了。他来到杰西身后，打开了那个瓶子。

       他已经润滑的手指第一次碰到杰西的穴口时，杰西被吓了一跳。他被堵着的嘴发出了一声呻吟。半藏继续慢慢绕着他的穴口边缘打着圈圈，滑下他的会阴又划回来。他的另外一只手分开了杰西的臀瓣。半藏能感受到杰西的紧张和他吊他胃口时的颤抖。

       等半藏终于塞进第一根手指的时候，杰西叹气的声音像是松了一口气。半藏没有给他留太多时间适应就探进了第二根。

       半藏在专心做自己手上的事时，耳朵里就只有杰西嘴巴湿润的声音和墙那边的人模糊的呻吟。半藏只是慢慢把杰西扩张开，弯起手指以找到能让杰西不断扭动的那点。杰西含着嘴里的老二不断咒骂，想要压向半藏的手指。

       “不要动。”半藏像是警告一样停下了自己的动作，直到杰西小声哭喊着再次控制住自己。“你这样看起来真漂亮，杰西。弯着身子，等着我把你填满。你说，两边都被塞满会是什么感觉？”

       半藏加入了第三根手指，并用他的另一只手不断按揉刮弄杰西的臀部。杰西哭喊了起来。

       半藏能感受到杰西正在挣扎着不要在他把他扩张开时向后压到他身上。为了停止颤抖，杰西更努力地吮吸着嘴里的东西以分散自己的注意力。

       半藏在听到敲击墙壁的声音后用上了第四根手指。他故意等到杰西抽开身子后才再次弯曲手指，只为了听到他的哀嚎。他还特地靠向一边以获得更好视角。

       “让他全射在你脸上，杰西。你一直怎么跟我我说来着，‘美如画’？看起来也不是什么糟糕的主意……”

       “操，”杰西咕哝道。他甚至还没机会说些什么，那个男人就射了。更多白色的痕迹落在了杰西脸上。半藏从这个角度几乎什么都看不到，但杰西转过头来看向了他。

       杰西已经喘息不已。他瞪大的双眼里充满了渴求。半藏在看着自己的爱人再次完全性起时没有任何动作，但之后又再次把自己灵活的手指捅进杰西身体深处。杰西闭上双眼，漏出了窒息一般的声音。

       “求你了，”他微弱的声音因为扩张感还有些喘。他的喉咙可能已经伤了，“半藏，宝贝，求你了……”

半藏看着杰西抓紧椅子的样子不可自制地笑了起来。他靠向前去，把自己还在衣服里的硬挺阴茎压在了杰西的屁股上，“求我什么，杰西？”

       “求你了，求你，操我！我忍不住了，求你了……”

       半藏总是对杰西恳求的声音没有办法，这次当然也是。他不得不暂时闭上自己的双眼以找到自制力。然后他慢慢把自己的手指从杰西体内抽了出来。杰西为这感觉咕哝了起来。

       “站起来，”在半藏的印象里，杰西从没那么急切地服从过他的命令。半藏把椅子按照刚才的样子放在了对面的墙根下，“跟刚刚一样。”

       杰西再次弯下来的动作太快了，半藏都有些好奇他会不会因此头晕。杰西急切地朝半藏展示自己的样子也几乎让他要失控了。但半藏只是走到墙边，当着杰西的面解开了自己的裤子的纽扣和拉链。他的每个动作都故意放慢了，杰西的演讲也一直全神贯注地看着他的一举一动。半藏并没有浪费时间脱掉其他衣物。

       “看看你现在有多脏，”他转过头来，像是在观察杰西的脸。

       半藏低沉而模糊的声音让杰西颤抖了起来。半藏动作缓慢地再次打开那瓶润滑液，这次把自己润滑了起来。杰西瞪大了眼睛，里面写满了绝望地急切。他的眼睛一直盯着半藏撸动自己疼痛的阴茎的手指。半藏小声叹了一口气。他终于碰到自己了。

       半藏走向前去敲了敲墙。他的阴茎离杰西的嘴那么近。杰西舔了舔自己的嘴唇，就像是就算要面对糟糕的后果也已经准备好要吞下半藏了一样。但等他张开嘴时，他只能再次虚弱地小声说着“求你了……”。

       半藏的手指缠住了杰西的头发，并用力让他转头面向那个洞。又一个人出现了。

       杰西哭喊了一声，但半藏并没有放开。他只是再次靠在杰西耳朵旁再次低语。精液的味道甚至更浓烈了，但半藏只是用手抚过杰西的后脑勺。

       “我操你的时候，你也不会停下你的嘴。如果他比我早射出来，你就会去到下个人那儿，然后是再下一个，直到我满意为止。然后我才会让你射出来，明白了吗？”

       如果杰西的脑子还在正常状态的话，他就会发现这是个毫无效用的威胁。半藏已经太性起了，他不会持续太久的。但杰西已经为这渴求而颤抖了起来。他往日的俏皮话在他开口的时候都已经离他而去了。“好的，甜心，求你了，我要……”

       半藏让他的脑袋就位，并像安慰宠物一样拍了拍他的头发。半藏再次来到了杰西身后。“你一直都做得很好，杰西，你当然值得奖励。现在，开始。”

       杰西顺从地把阴茎顶端纳入口中。半藏满意地笑了起来。他的拇指捅入杰西的后穴，直到关节处。他用另一只手拨开了杰西的臀瓣，任由杰西在他面前咕哝了起来。然后半藏的拇指就被他的阴茎顶端顶替了。半藏戏弄一样用自己的阴茎摩擦着杰西的穴口。

       杰西的嘴已经被塞满了，所以他也没办法求饶，但他还是试着用被塞满的嘴说着“求你了”。这声音让半藏一下子激动起来。他决定，今晚他已经调戏得够多了。

       半藏开始突进杰西体内。他在穿过那圈紧致的括约肌时咬紧了自己的唇瓣。杰西的呼吸在适应这种感觉得时候急促了起来。半藏的手一路从杰西的背部下滑到他的臀部，不断说话鼓励着他。

       “为我表现得那么好，杰西，你感觉棒极了……”

       在完全插入后，半藏花了一点时间调整呼吸。杰西狂乱地挥着手以不用嘴告诉半藏他已经准备好了，但半藏只是笑着停在那儿，让紧张感不断堆积，直到杰西光是因为期待就颤抖不已。

       然后他开始动了。他几乎要完全拔出，但又重新塞了回去。半藏为这炽热而顺滑的紧致呻吟出声。他的节奏稳定，缓慢而深入。杰西在每次被挺进的时候都只能喊着阴茎不断呻吟。

       半藏的视角只能看到杰西不断上下移动的后脑勺和杰西为了抓紧椅子而紧绷的宽阔肩胛。但半藏今晚已经看得够多了，他的大脑里适时地出现了侧面图的影像：滴落着精液的杰西，两头都被塞满的杰西。

       这个比半藏健壮那么多的人完全处在了他的控制下，服从于他的每道命令。

       半藏在今晚还没有对杰西产生过一次不满，但他能梦见这一幕好几年。

       他加快速度，用力挺进杰西的身体。杰西的义肢撑在了墙上，唇瓣间不断漏出带着哭腔的喘息。半藏顶弄的力道足以让他窒息。

       “操，杰西，你这样看起来真棒，”半藏喘息着说道。他的指甲不断在杰西被他握紧的臀部上留下月牙一样的痕迹，“这么听话……为了我吞下了这些阴茎。”

       半藏如自己所料，并没有坚持太久，而杰西则迅速失去了控制。他几乎只能靠椅子和半藏的手来维持自己的体重。半藏没有听到敲墙的声音，但杰西听到了。半藏看着杰西扭开脑袋，让又一发精液射在自己脸上。

       虽然看不见，但半藏光靠脑海中杰西喘息着张开嘴，脸上还不断滴落精液的形象就低沉地呻吟了起来。现在他能听到杰西之前没能发出的声音了。杰西在半藏猛地挺进时的哭喊甚至盖过了肉体撞击的声音。在用力挺进了几次后，半藏射了。他满意地咕哝着射在了杰西的紧致里。

       要深埋在杰西不断扭动的身体里还从如坠五里云雾的快感中冷静下来有些艰难。半藏伸过手去把杰西的阴茎握在了手里。他配合着自己小力的顶弄撸动着杰西的阴茎。他努力维持着自己掌控着一切的微妙而低沉的音调。

       “为我射出来，杰西。你非常值得这么做。”

       “呼嗯，半藏……”

       那紧致的括约肌对半藏过度敏感的阴茎来说已经太超过了，但如果能听到杰西完全分崩离析，因为在全身涌动的快感而当机的声音的话，一切都值得了。

       半藏在杰西完全脱离的一小段时间里一直撑着他。杰西的膝盖已经无力撑起自己了。

       等半藏抽出去的时候，杰西小声呻吟了以下。半藏也不知道杰西是不是已经神游，完全没注意到开始不断流下他大腿的精液了，但半藏只稍微欣赏了一下这幅光景就帮助杰西站了起来

       他安抚地抚摸着杰西的背，然后忽略自己的衬衫粘在自己汗湿的皮肤上的触感从背后抱住了杰西。半藏温柔地亲吻着杰西的后颈和肩膀，小声说着些甜言蜜语，双手则在他的肚皮上打着转，直到他感受到杰西在他身下逐渐放松下来。

       “不要动。”半藏小声说道。这比起命令更像是个请求，而杰西只是哼哼几下表示知道了。

       半藏迅速捡起那个帆布背包，从里面拿出一条毛巾和一些湿纸巾。他先擦干净了杰西的大腿，然后温柔地擦过他的穴口，接着又来到他脸上清理了今晚的痕迹。

       “还以为你会想拍张照呢。”杰西的声音因为过度使用而嘶哑。

       半藏笑了起来。他爱惜地用手指拂过杰西的颧骨。“看起来我得靠回忆了。”

       杰西笑了起来。他眨眨眼后在半藏尽可能把他清理干净时暂时闭上了眼。接下来的部分得等到他们回到家淋浴时才能解决了。然后杰西一手拉过半藏的肩膀，和他交换了个吻，缓慢而甜蜜。杰西的舌头慵懒地划过半藏双唇的空隙。

       等他们分开后，藏麦两人把额头靠在了一起。

       杰西说道，“今晚最糟糕的事就是我不能碰你或是吻你了。但去他的，我也已经尽兴了。”

       半藏稍微退后一点以看向杰西的眼睛。“那最好的事呢？”

       杰西笑了起来。他已经筋疲力尽但依然狂热。“其他的一切。你真是太棒了，甜心，比我想的还棒。但如果是你的话，可真一点都不意外。”

       “你都已经得到想要的了，不必奉承。”半藏厚颜无耻地卖起了牙膏。他为杰西表现出来的享受而欢愉。他把清洁用品放回到包里后拿出了杰西的衣服。

       “那好吧，”杰西套上了半藏递给他的牛仔裤，然后是衣服，“谁跟你说我不是为了下次在讨好你的？”

       半藏一边帮他扣上纽扣一边抬起了一边眉毛。

       “那大概可以。不过……”他还空着的手来到了杰西的胸口上。他轻柔而戏谑地划过杰西衣服下的乳头。“但下次我可能得劝你和我换位置了。”

       半藏的脸上最终露出了那种得意的笑容。他捡起背包走向门，杰西紧随其后。

       杰西在走到长廊上时拉住了半藏的手。

       “就知道你能成为我的毕生挚爱是有原因的，亲爱的。”

 

 

  


———End———

 

作者后记：

    如果你想我讨论麦藏麦的梗的话，可以到汤上找我啊！

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、 按照惯例，先谢作者  
> 2、 虽然校对跑了，但得亏她存了初稿，电脑炸了真的好惨啊  
> 3、 爽，欸嘿嘿【不是


End file.
